Mello, Sick?
by SukiMikora
Summary: Mello starts feeling sick, so Matt takes care of him. But... when Mello's illness escalates, what will happen? Will Matt be able to help his lover recover? Read and find out. Warning: MattXMello. Don't like, don't read. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Mello? Sick?

Hiya, peoples XD SukiMikora here, with a new story. This was a request from my sister. Anyway, summary: Mello starts feeling sick, so Matt takes care of him. But... when Mello's illness escalates, what will happen? Will Matt be able to help his lover recover? Read and find out. Warning: MattXMello. Don't like, don't read. Please, no flames. =3 Now. onto the story. Matt, disclaim me, mortal!

Matt: SukiMikora does not own Death Note. -Goes back over to Mello-

Chapter 1  
-

Mello coughed a little. He had been feeling sick since he woke up, but he didn't really mention it to Matt. They were both currently in Matt's room, and Matt was busy playing his video games, with Mello laying down on the floor beside him.

"DAMN REDEAD GET OFF!" Matt screamed at the TV. Mello put his hand to his head.

"Matt... stop yelling at the TV..." he groaned. Matt growled.

"Stupid redeads..." he growled. Mello sighed and slowly started to unwrap his chocolate bar and just stared at it. He then sighed, wrapping it back up, and put it away. Matt tilted his head to the side.

"Not gonna eat the chocolate today?" he questioned. Mello shook his head. He felt too sick to eat. His stomach hurt, really bad, and he was extremely nauseous. His head hurt, too. Matt went back to his game.

"Kinda odd for you, don't ya think?" he remarked. Mello shrugged and stretched one arm out to use as a pillow. He lay on his side, on the floor only inches away from Matt. He let out a few coughs and shuddered. Matt looked at Mello and stood up, leaving the room. Mello watched him leave. Matt soon came back with a bowl of soup in his hand.

"Here. Mello, eat this," he said, handing the soup out to Mello. Just looking at it made the blonde feel even sicker. He shook his head.

"No..." he groaned. Matt's face went from fun gamer to murderous.

"Mello. Eat this. Don't make me shove it down your throat. It will help you," he said. Mello growled.

"No... I don't want to eat..." he growled. Matt walked up to him, and started doing exactly what he said he would. He pretty much forced the soup down Mello's throat.

"Ugh... Matt... If I could eat... I'd actually be eating...my chocolate... don't you... think?" the sick blonde groaned. Matt tilted his head to the side.

"I could tell you were sick, with that cough, so I got you soup. Soup helps, Mel," he said. Mello shook his head and set a hand on his stomach. He was feeling really sick now.

"N-not.. in this case..." he moaned. He coughed again, but this time, it was harsher than the others, more like a gag.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Mello groaned. Matt's eyes widened.

"Mello, what all is wrong?" he asked, concerned. Mello clutched his stomach and put a hand over his mouth.

"Stomach... hurts... nauseous... ugh..." he groaned. Matt put a hand on Mello's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, almost whimpering. Mello shook his head. Suddenly, he started violently gagging, and the soup he had just eaten spilled back out of his mouth. He groaned and leaned on Matt.

"Matt... I really... don't feel so well..." he moaned, setting a hand on his stomach. Matt wrapped his arms around his ill lover.

"What all hurts? Just your stomach?" he asked. Mello groaned again.

"My stomach.. mostly... but my head hurts too..." he said, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Matt held Mello gently, putting his chin on the sick blonde's shoulder. Mello groaned again. Matt sighed.

"Stay here. I'll go see what medicine I can find, okay?" he said. Mello layed back down on the floor. Matt left and came back with a thermometer, some anti-nausea, and some fever reducer, which was probably in case Mello had a fever. Matt went back up to Mello and lifted him off the ground and into his embrace again. He put the thermometer in Mello's mouth, and when it beeped, he pulled it out. When he saw Mello's temperature, his jaw dropped. Mello had a fever of 102 F. Matt stared down at the sick blonde, who was now laying down with his head in Matt's lap. Sitting up made the poor blonde feel even sicker.

"Ooohhh... Matt... I.. think I'm gonna... be sick..." he groaned. He sat up, and started gagging violently. Vomit poured from his mouth as he gagged. Matt rubbed Mello's back gently to ease the nausea. Mello groaned and layed back down with his head in Matt's lap.

"I don't... feel so well..." Mello groaned, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. He pressed his face into Matt's shirt. Matt sighed and ran his fingers through Mello's hair. Mello felt tears sliding from the corners of his eyes. He felt so sick that he could't hold back the tears. Matt noticed this, and lifted Mello up a little, pulling the blonde's face away from Matt's shirt. The redhead gently ran his fingers across his lover's eyes, wiping away the tears. Mello buried his face into Matt's shirt again, with tears continuing to pour down his face. He hugged Matt's waist even tighter, and buried his face further into Matt's shirt.

"Aw, Mello... you're pretty sick, aren't you...?" Matt said softly, concerned. Mello whimpered and slowly nodded. Matt had never seen Mello so... weak... and frail... and... sick. Matt had never seen Mello this sick before. The most the blonde ever got was a cold. This... this was unusual. And the fact that Mello wouldn't even eat chocolate told Matt that there was definately something wrong.

"Matt... my stomach... really hurts..." Mello groaned. Matt sighed. Then, he remembered the meds he had gotten for Mello, and grabbed them. He moved Mello into a sitting position, which made the ill blonde feel even sicker and made him groan. Matt sighed.

"You'll have to sit up for a few minutes, okay?" he said softly. He grabbed both of the medicine bottles and poured some from each into two medicine cups. He held the anti-nausea up to Mello, who slowly drank it. Matt then gave him the fever reducer, which he also drank. After that, Mello went back to laying down, head in Matt's lap. After a few minutes, Mello started to feel a little better. He slowly sat up and leaned his head agaisnt Matt's chest. He was not as nauseous as before, but he still felt sick and enjoyed Matt's comfort. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello and rested his chin on the blonde's head.

"Feeling better, Mello?" Matt asked. Mello nodded.

"A little... my stomach still hurts a bit and I'm still a little nauseous, but it's not as bad as before..." he answered. Matt smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Still don't feel so well... but at least it's not too bad..." Mello said. Matt ran his fingers through Mello's hair.

"At least you're feeling a little better," he said softly. Mello nodded.

"Still don't think I can eat though," he said, setting one hand on his stomach. Matt sighed.

"Well, now that I know it's your stomach that's bothering you, I won't make you eat anything," he said softly. "And I'm sorry for making you eat that soup... I didn't realize you had upset stomach."

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt.

"It's alright... I'm okay now," he said. Matt smiled and hugged Mello gently.

"Want to go lay down on the bed?" the redhead asked. Mello slowly nodded, and Matt helped Mello stand. Mello set one hand on his stomach.

"Ugh... standing... it's making me sick..." he groaned. He leaned his head on Matt's shoulder as Matt led him to the bed and got him layed down. Mello curled up on the bed, as Matt pulled the covers over him.

"Better now?" Matt asked softly. Mello nodded. The medicine was starting to work even more now. His nausea was rapidly fading, but he still didn't feel like he could risk eating anything. Matt gently hugged Mello, and then set him back down.

"Want some water?" he asked. Mello slowly nodded.

"Sure.." he said. Matt left the room for a minute and came back with some water and handed it to Mello. Mello took it and slowly drank it. A few minutes later, though, he regretted it. He groaned and set his hand on his stomach. The water was making him feel worse.

"Damn... the water... is not agreeing... with my stomach..." he groaned. Matt sighed.

"Sorry... I didn't know it would make you feel worse..." he said softly. Mello groaned and curled up. Matt climbed onto the bed and lifted Mello's head into his lap.

"I hope your nausea passes soon..." he said softly. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. Matt sighed.

"Man... those meds should be working..." he sighed. He set Mello back onto the pillow and grabbed the medicine, pouring some more into the medicine cup. Suddenly, Mello let out a harsh gag.

"Ugh..." he groaned. He gagged even more, and leaned over the side of the bed. The water poured back out of his mouth as he gagged. Matt sighed and got out of bed to grab the medicine. Once he got it, he climbed back into the bed and set Mello's head back into his lap, still holding the cup of medicine. Since the bed was up against a wall, Matt leaned against in like the back of a chair. He moved Mello into a sitting position, and handed him the medicine cup. Mello drank it, and layed back down again.

"Damn... why do I feel so sick...?" he whimpered. Matt sighed. A few minutes later, the medicine started to do its job and Mello felt a little better, but not much. He sat up and rested his head on Matt's chest.

"No water this time..." he said. Matt nodded in agreement.

"We don't want you to start feeling sick again, now do we?" he said softly. Mello smiled softly. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello. Mello sighed and wrapped his arms around Matt.

"Still don't feel so well..."he said quietly. Matt stared down at him.

"Isn't the medicine working?" he questioned. Mello sighed.

"Kinda... but not really..." he said softly. Matt sighed.

"Still got upset stomach?" he questioned. Mello nodded and put one hand on his stomach.

"Ooohh... I really don't feel so well..." he groaned. "Matt... those meds are barely working..."

Matt stared at Mello sympathetically.

"I wish I could help, Mel.." he said softly. Mello coughed.

"My stomach really hurts..." Mello groaned. Matt was beginning to get really worried. If the medicine wasn't working... Mello must be really sick. But... what was wrong with him?

Mello groaned and curled up into a shuddering ball, clutching his stomach.

"D-damn... it's getting worse now..." he groaned. "M-Matt... I d-don't... feel.. s-so... well..."

Tears were now streaming down the sick blonde's face. Matt stared at him with sympathy. Damn. How could this change in Mello happen so quickly? He was getting sicker by the minute, it seemed. Matt lifted Mello a little and set the boy's head in his lap.

Mello groaned, and wrapped his arms around Matt. He buried his face in Matt's shirt, looking for comfort. He felt sicker than he had ever felt in his life. His stomach hurt as if someone was continuously punching him there, and he was so nauseous that he could barely move. He pretty much felt like he could even vomit his stomach out. Literally. Even cuddling up with Matt didn't help.

"Matt... I feel worse... than I have ever felt... in my whole life..." he whimpered. "My stomach hurts... so bad... and I feel so sick... that I might vomit my insides out..."

Matt sighed and slowly lifted Mello up. The blonde groaned and clutched his stomach.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, Mel... you're too sick to just stay here," Matt said softly. Mello groaned again.

"Ooohhh... my stomach.." he groaned, wrapping one arm around his stomach. Matt slowly led the sick blonde to the living room and set him on the couch, and then picked up his phone. He typed in L's number. The phone beeped a few times, until Matt heard L's voice.

"Yes?" came L's voice.

"L, it's an emergency! Mello's really sick, and I just remembered that I lent Near the car... I need to get Mel to a hospital... do you think you could give us a ride?" Matt said in a panicked voice. L was silent for a minute before replying.

"All right... I'll give you a ride..." he agreed. The phone beeped, and Matt saw that L hung up. The redhead turned to Mello, who was shivering and groaning.

"Mel, L's on his way, okay?" Matt said softly. Mello coughed.

"O...kay..." he replied hoarsely. Matt walked over and sat down next to Mello, and lifted him so that Mello's head was resting on Matt's chest. Soon, L's car pulled into the driveway. Mello, luckily, had been able to fall asleep with Matt gently rocking him back and forth in his arms. Matt gently lifted Mello up and carried him out to the car, where he was greeted by L.

"Hello, Matt," L greeted. Matt sighed.

"Hey, L," he replied. He set Mello in the back seat and got in beside him,laying the blonde's head in his lap. L started the car, and they pulled out of Mello and Matt's driveway. Mello suddenly jolted awake.

"Shit..." he groaned. Matt sighed.

"Mello, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Mello laid a hand on his stomach.

"I think... I'm getting carsick..." the sick blonde groaned. L looked behind him.

"You okay back there?" he asked. Mello groaned.

"No..." he whimpered. L sighed and continued driving, while Matt held Mello gently with the blonde's head on his chest.

"I've... never... felt this sick... in my whole... life..." Mello groaned. Matt sighed.

"Mel, I just came up with an idea that might help, but it may be a little embarrassing... I'm gonna do it, to help you, but tell me wheher it actually helps, or makes it worse, okay?" he said softly. Mello nodded slowly and coughed. Matt set one hand on Mello's shuddering stomach, and gently began to move his hand side to side across the blonde's stomach, loosening some of the tension. Mello grew hot with embarrassment, and Matt could sense it. Matt continued doing what he was doing, and Mello began to relax.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital, and Matt helped his sick lover out of the car and led him across the parking lot, and into the big white building. L walked over to the receptionist, while Matt took Mello to sit in the waiting room. Mello started groaning again.

"Is your stomach bothering you again?" Matt questioned. Mello nodded. Matt set his hand on Mello's stomach and began gently rubbing it, like he did earlier. It calmed Mello down, and said blonde leaned his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks... Matt..." he said quietly. Matt smiled at him.

"Hey, if it helps you, I'll do anything," he said. Suddenly, a nurse stepped out.

"Mello?" she called. Matt stood and helped Mello up.

"That's us," he said softly. He led Mello over to the nurse, who led them through a hallway and into a hospital room. The nurse and Matt helped Mello into the hospital bed.

"Now, er... Matt, is it? I need to ask you some questions, so I can help determine what is wrong with your friend," the nurse said. Matt nodded.

"Ask what you need to," he said.

"Okay... can he drink anything?" the nurse asked. Matt shook his head.

"He vomited up the water I gave him earlier," he said.

"Can he eat at all?" the nurse asked. Again Matt shook his head.

"I tried to give him soup, but it made him sick."

"Does he have a fever?" the nurse asked. Matt nodded.

"It was 102 F when I checked it," he replied. The nurse's eyes widened.

"Okay. Now... how many times has he vomited?" she asked. Matt thought for a second.

"Three times," he said. Mello suddenly shook his head and held up five fingers.

"I ended up.. getting sick... at around... 6:00 am... and at 6:30..." he said. Matt silently cursed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" he asked. Mello sighed.

"I don't know..." he whimpered. Matt sighed and turned back to the nurse.

"Anything else?" he asked. The nurse shook her head.

"I will have to put an IV in," she said as she grabbed a needle and some other stuff. Mello groaned and set a hand on his stomach. Matt sighed.

An hour later, the nurse had put an IV on Mello, and the sick blonde had fallen asleep. Matt sat next to him. About two more hours passed, and Mello slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, hey, Matt," he said, staring at Matt, who had also ended up falling asleep. Mello poked Matt, who awoke with a start.

"Eh? Wha?" he growled, looking around the room. He then heard Mello's laugh. He looked over at Mello, who was sitting up and smiling at him.

"Feeling better, Mels?" Matt asked. Mello nodded.

"My stomach still hurts a bit, but not nearly as bad as before. Plus, I'm not really nauseous," he said. Matt smiled.

"Well, the nurse did give you some pretty powerful meds," he said. Mello laid back down.

"Hey... Matt? Got any chocolate on you?" he asked. Matt shook his head.

"Even if I did, with your condition, you couldn't have any," he said. Mello crossed his arms and pouted.

"But I like chocolate!" he complained. Matt laughed.

"Yeah, but if you eat any right now, you'll puke it back up," he said, still laughing. Mello sighed.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right. Now that I think about it, my stomach probably won't be able to handle anything.." he said. Matt nodded.

"I don't want you to make yourself even sicker," he said. Mello pulled the blankets over his head and rolled over onto his side.

"I'm tired.. I'm gonna go back to sleep," he said quietly. Matt nodded.

"I guess I'll get to sleep too. Night, Mels," he said as he walked over to the bed by the room entrance, which was for anyone who was staying with the sick person. Matt laid down and pulled the blankets over his head, and fell asleep.

Matt woke up to the sound of vomiting. He shot awake and saw Mello vomiting into one of those things that a sick person can get at a hospital to puke in. The nurse was by his side. Mello shot a glare at her that would send chills down anyone's spine. Matt got up and walked over to his lover's bedside.

"What just happened?" he growled. Mello clutched his stomach.

"She... made me eat a goddamn bowl of fucking ice cream, and it made me sick to my stomach," he growled. Matt shot a glare at the nurse.

"I had to see if he could hold it down," she said defensively. Matt sighed.

"Just lay down for a bit, Mels. The nausea should go away soon," he said softly. Mello sighed and laid down.

"It's not as bad as yesterday, but.. I still feel sick, thanks to that fucking ice cream," he growled. Matt set the back of his hand on Mello's forehead.

"Well, at least your fever's gone down," he said softly. Mello sighed and closed his eyes, then pulled the covers over his head.

"Don't feel good... so I'm gonna just try to.. sleep.." he whimpered softly. Matt sighed and went over to the other bed, and went back to sleep, as well.

A few hours later, Matt woke up, and saw Mello still asleep. He walked over to the sick blonde. He gently poked his shoulder.

"When're you planning on waking up, sleepyhead?" he joked softly. Mello opened one eye and waved his hand at Matt.

"Five more minutes.." he mumbled. Matt laughed and poked him again.

"Stop that," Mello growled. Matt laughed.

"C'mon wake up," he said. Mello pulled the covers over his head again.

"Don't feel well... let me sleep..." he groaned. Matt sighed.

"Fine..." he said, turning back to sit on his bed.

A few hours later, Mello finally got up. He sat up in the bed, but still leaned against the slightly raised back. He looked over at Matt, who had his nose in a video game.

"Matt?" he called. Matt looked up and smiled.

"So, you're awake now, I see," he said. "How're you feeling?"

Mello smiled a little.

"Not too bad. My stomach feels a little weird, but it isn't bothering me too much," he said. Matt smiled.

"Well, that's good," He said, walking over to Mello. He pressed his hand to Mello's forehead.

"You're a little warm, but you don't have too much of a fever," the redhead said softly. Mello grinned.

"So... when will I be able to have some chocolate?" the sick boy asked. Matt shrugged.

"When your stomach can handle it," was his reply. Mello sighed.

"I dunno when that'll be..." he said sadly. Matt sighed.

"You'll feel better soon, Mels," he assured the blonde. Mello shrugged.

"Yeah... but I just want some chocolate..." he whined. Matt chuckled.

"You'll get your chocolate when you feel better," he said gently. Mello crossed his arms and pouted.

"But I want it now," he complained. Matt sighed.

"Fine. But if you get sick, don't blame me," he said as he tossed Mello a chocolate bar. Mello caught it and eagerly unwrapped it- until he felt a bit of pain in his stomach. His nausea began to rise again.

"On second thought..." he groaned, as he set the chocolate bar down on the bedside table. Matt sighed and set his hand on Mello's shoulder. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt, indicating that he probably wanted Matt's comfort. Matt sighed and sat on the bed with Mello, and lifted Mello so that the blonde's head was resting on his chest.

"Feeling sick again, aren't you?" Matt softly asked. Mello nodded. Matt ran his fingers through Mello's hair.

"Just try to sleep," he said softly. Mello closed his eyes and pressed himself up against Matt. Within a few minutes, Mello had fallen asleep.

Two days passed, and Mello had started feeling better, but still had a little bit of nausea every once in a while, but it never actually made him vomit. He even started drinking a little.

Matt stared down at his sleeping lover. Mello was sleeping peacefully, cuddling with the blanket. Matt gently poked Mello's shoulder.

"Mello, you've been feeling better, so I've got something for you," he said softly. Mello opened one eye and noticed the chocolate bar Matt was holding. He eagerly grabbed it and hugged Matt.

"Thank you!" He said happily as he tore off the wrapper and began to bite into the chocolate. Matt laughed as he watched. The chocolate bar was gone within thirty seconds. Wow. Mello was obviously hungry.

After his chocolate bar, a few minutes later, he felt an unsettled feeling rise in his stomach. He wasn't nauseous, but his stomach was starting to hurt a little, as if he was having indigestion. He set a hand on his stomach and laid back down. Matt noticed this and a look of concern spread across his face.

"You okay, Mels?" he asked. Mello nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not nauseous... it's just a little bit of a upset stomach, that's all," he replied. Matt sighed.

"Man.. I should've known that that chocolate would upset your stomach..." he said. Mello smiled slightly.

"It's okay. It's not too bad. It's just the sort of feeling you get when you eat a little too much, or have indigestion," he said. Matt sighed.

"Yeah... but it's my fault you're feeling that way right now..." he said quietly. Mello sighed.

"Actually, Matt, I'm glad that I finally got some chocolate. Sure, it gave me a little bit of a stomach ache, but I'm fine," he said. Matt perked up a bit.

"Okay... want me to get the nurse to give you some medicine?" he asked. Mello shrugged.

"Do it, don't do it. I actually don't care," he replied. Matt left the room, and came back with the nurse, who gave Mello some medicine to help with his stomach, and then left. After a few minutes, the medicine began to work, and Mello's stomach ache faded.

The next day, Mello was able to leave, and Matt took him home. When they eached the house, however, Matt heard a groan from Mello. He looked over at the blond, who had a hand rested on his stomach.

"You okay, Mel?" he asked, concerned. Mello sighed.

"Yeah... I guess... my stomach just... hurts a little..." he replied quietly. Matt sighed and laid the sick blonde down on the couch.

"Are you nauseous?" he asked.

"A little..." Mello groaned. Matt sighed. How much longer was Mello's sickness going to last?

So, did'ja like it? Did'ja hate it? Please R&R and please give me ideas for chapter 2 ^_^


	2. Announcement

Announcement:

I have pretty much run out of ideas for this story. So, I need ideas on what should happen in the next chapter! Please review and give me your ideas. I will probably use all ideas. XD Should Mello get better next chapter, or should he stay sick with Matt taking care of him? Please review and tell me your ideas!


End file.
